Hamster Boy
by flirtyalphonse
Summary: Naruto got a hamster as a gift and adores his pet! When Sasuke visits, Naruto finds his hamster missing and makes Sasuke help him find the hamster. Will they succeed? Will Naruto's beloved bring these two together somehow? SasuNaru!
1. Princess

**Hamster Boy**  
By Amphoterus

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Warning: This story will contain swearing and maybe some lemon if you guys want.  
Revised 11/22/07

_Creak... creak... creak..._

Naruto shuffled in bed, pulling the covers over his head trying to ignore the sound. He cracked an eye open and checked the clock.

5:07 p.m.

_'Right on time!'_ Naruto bolted out of bed, his lips forming a smile, and rushed over to the desk in the corner of his room. He peered over the clear, plastic bin and grinned down at his beloved friend... his new pet hamster that Iruka had gotten him for his birthday a few weeks ago. The hamster stopped running on his wheel and stood up on his hind legs, ears perked up listening for any unusual sounds.

"Wow, Princess, you sure as hell have grown!" Naruto picked up his hamster and cuddled it on the side of his face, gently letting the hamster walk onto his shoulders. Naruto had named his beloved "Princess" but it wasn't until he went shopping for supplies that the pet store owner had told him that his hamster was actually a male. Naruto couldn't think of anything else to call his hamster because it just wouldn't be the same and gender didn't matter to him, anyway.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and set Princess on the counter making sure all the knives and kitchen utensils were as far away as possible. Keeping a close eye on his friend, he began cutting an apple into tiny squares, pealing off the red skin. "You must be hungry... here's a treat!" Naruto placed a small plate with bits and pieces of the apple on the counter so Princess could eat it.

A loud knock on the door rustled the boy out of his thoughts as he rushed to his door. Opening it, he saw Sasuke. "What are you doing here...?"

Sasuke quirked a brow, "We're supposed to train today?"

Naruto gasped slightly, he had completely forgotten about training with Sasuke today. "Hold on, I have to do some things first!" Naruto moved to the side, letting Sasuke walk in. He followed the blond to the kitchen, his eyes widening.

"Your house must be filthy because there's a rat on your counter top!"

Naruto turned around, startled._'Rat...?'_ Finally realizing what Sasuke was talking about, his mouth broke into a wide grin. "That's Princess! He's my new hamster that Iruka got for me! He looked like a girl to me but he was actually a boy!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hurry up so we can go already."

"Do you want to see him climb the stairs?"

Sasuke looked bewildered but shook out of his thoughts, "... No?" Naruto grabbed his arm anyway, carrying Princess with the other and brought him to the stairs of his apartment which only consisted of five steps anyway. He set down Princess on the first step, kneeling down while pulling Sasuke down with him.

"Alright Princess! Climb the stairs, I know you can do it!" But Princess didn't move from his spot. Instead, he just started grooming himself taking his time. Either way, Naruto smiled. He had all the patience in the world for Princess. Sasuke eyed Naruto from the corner of his eyes and silently sighed. Naruto was very... weird when he was "motherly"... er, fatherly.

About two minutes later and Princess finally started climbing the stairs using his front two paws to latch onto the next step and pull himself up. Naruto cheered and got up to get Princess but Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto by the arm and ground out, "It's time to leave."

Naruto narrowed his eyes almost looking dangerous, "Sasuke, stop being such a bastard!"

The ebony haired boy was taken back by Naruto's minor outburst. Silence loomed the air when Naruto turned back around and frowned, "Sasuke..."

"What?"

"Where is Princess?"

"How should I know?" Sasuke asked, quirking a brow. Naruto was frantically searching the top of the stairs, talking to himself about where Princess could have gone. "You know, you could help me!"

Sasuke smirked. Things were getting amusing... until Naruto stalked back down the steps and yanked Sasuke down on his knees. "Look for him!" Now things were just getting weird. Is this what friends did together? He furrowed his brows together, dismissing his plan of training that day.


	2. Compassion

**Hamster Boy**

By Amphoterus

Author's Note: I feel like I can't keep characters in character, can some people help me with this? Beta readers, perhaps? (Please see my profile for more information!)

An hour had passed and Naruto and Sasuke still hadn't found Princess. The blond was panicking, hoping that nothing bad happened to his precious while Sasuke was seething, wondering when he could leave. Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke, his face buried in his hands and gave out an audible sigh, "Princess is gone."

Sasuke turned his head to the blond taking in his teammate's appearance. Naruto was slightly sweating, his hair messier than before, and he looked a little stressed out. "Maybe he never liked you?"

Naruto opened his mouth to retort back but closed it again. He was in no mood for Sasuke's banter at the moment. He got up and faced Sasuke, "It's late, maybe you should leave."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face, his eyebrows were knitted and his eyes were a bit teary but the tears never fell. "Narut-"

"Get out! Get out of my house!" Naruto (yet again) grabbed Sasuke's arm and started shoving him towards the door. He slammed it shut and sank to the ground, sitting against the door he pulled his knees to his chest. The combination of his only friend, Princess, who loved him unconditionally and didn't know about the monster (Kyuubi) inside the boy as well as Sasuke being a bastard with his taunts and teasing took a toll on him right now.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still facing the door that was slammed in his face. Of course something like that could only be expected from a person like Naruto. No one else would shove him out of their house. He let a small smile creep onto his face and proceeded to walk home when a brown ball of fur caught his attention, _'Could it be...?'_

He ran towards the corner and saw a furry rodent with messy, unruly fur. So as not to scare the hamster, he silently walked towards it and grabbed the hamster with both his hands. He loosened his grip on the furball but not enough for the hamster to jump out his hand. He knocked on Naruto's door, soon the knocking turned into banging, "Naruto! Open the fucking door, right now!"

The door opened a bit, revealing a distressed Naruto who had obviously been crying, "I told you, I don't-" He would have finished his sentence but Sasuke had shoved something into his hand. He glanced down and back up at Sasuke, instantly his face lit up. Sasuke took a step back and shifted a bit uncomfortably. He had actually done something nice... for Naruto.

"Wait, here."

Naruto ran to his room putting Princess back in her plastic bin of a cage and ran back to where he left Sasuke. He looked as if he was about to hug Sasuke like crazy but he didn't, "Thanks... Sasuke. I guess even a bastard like you has a heart!"

Sasuke frowned. Wait, Naruto thought he didn't have a heart? Instead of arguing with him, he turned away saying, "Whatever," and left the apartment building. Naruto watched him leave and closed the door gently. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

_'No more treats for you, Princess!'_

**Author's Note:** Check out my profile for more information on becoming a beta reader for me. I will pick at least three people to beta this story (and other stories from other series if you guys would like to do that too).


End file.
